fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Horigheim (stadstaat)
Horigheim is een stadsstaat en één van de acht Raadssteden. Het is een stadstaat met ? inwoners die haar stadsrechten al vroeg kreeg in 1517. De stadsheer is Jean Le Flamande. Geschiedenis 1517 Horigheim als stadsstaat ontstond in 1517. Toen werd door de Republiek der Gaarden besloten de Stadsakte aan Horigheim te verlenen ( op 31 mei). Kort hierna (op 2 juni) verklaarde Horigheim zich onafhankelijk onder leiding van Pieter Pieterszoon II. Er kwamen veel marktkooplui uit steden als Wierhout en De Stikkel. De marktkooplui handelden vooral in fruit en weefstoffen. Enkele daarvan bleken echter stiekeme plunderaars te zijn. Zij stolen snachts spullen uit de kraampjes van doodnormale marktkooplui die van niks wisten. Pieter Pieterszoon II, vaardigde een marktkraampjesstallingverplichting in de nacht uit op de plaatsen waar het meeste problemen waren zoals de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht en de Bolledwarsstraat, zodat de daders makkelijker vindbaar waren. De daders waren echter op 6 juni naar het platteland gevlucht richting dorpen zoals Arkenhuizen en Wortelaar (die toen nog bij de Republiek der Gaarden hoorden). Daarom kwam er een Liga van Horigheim. Dit was een soort kabinet. Voorheen was er namelijk geen duidelijk bestuur buiten de Stadsheer. Daarnaast functioneerde de Liga als Politie. De eerste zitting (op 15 juni) was over de marktdaders en over de marktkraampjesstallingverplichting in de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht en de Bolledwarsstraat. De liga bestond uit Pieter Pieterszoon II, Carolus van den Hooven tot den Broucke, Johan Evertsz Eynewaert, Theo Buyaert, Maximus Kleegermann, Nathaël Huyspoort, Thonus Schinnaert, Jean Blankaert Ubach, Sterkman Gunnar Hasewinckel, Berthus Haelen van Dyck van Arckenhuysen ten Broucke, Johan Tinnov Schwarzenbach en Carel Schuerdeman. Het ligakwartier lag aan de Bessijnenstraat (vlakbij de Schoorvaart). Pieter Pieterzoon II koos deze locatie omdat zin vader Pieter Pieterszoon I hier van 1487 tot 1500 woonde. Daarnaast kon de Liga zo makkelijker naar een andere stad. De ligaleden Carolus van den Hooven tot den Broucke en Thonus Schinnaert inden de belasting voor het volk. De belasting was vaak hoog, rond de 200 Horigheimer goudcirkels (100,95 euro). Dit zorgde er voor dat de stad verdeeld werd in een rijk gedeelte en een arm. Het rijke gedeelte was vooral rond de Sint-Bavostraat , de Wijnenweg, de Avondbocht, de Bolledwarsstraat, de Schoorvaart, de Bessijnenstraat en rond de Kleine Vaarten (Borkelvaart, Klimmendevaart, Overvloedsvaart en de Stoelmansvaart), Het arme gedeelte was vooral rond het Kanmenplein, de Kapeldijk, de Kantigestraat, het Katterlaantje, en de Abbendam. De Schipburchtvaaarten (Rodenvaart, Vaart des Levens, Braakjesvaart, Stikkelvaart en de Brouwersvaart) waren gemengd. Door deze grote verschillen waren er regelmatig ruzies. Ze waren zo erg dat Pieter Pieterszoon II ooit een been brak tijdens dat hij in een ruzie verwikkeld was (op 27 juni). Hierdoor werden door de Liga enkele armere wijken afgesloten van de buitenwereld, en daarnaast ging de liga elke week deze wijken controleren. Het bleef daardoor rustig in Horigheim. Pieter Pieterszoon II werd hierdoor populair bij de rijkeren. Ligalid Johan Evertsz Eynewaert was echter bij de ligazitting van 2 juli zeer negatief. Hij vond dat iedereen recht had om buiten zijn wijk te komen. Hierdoor stuurde Pieter Pieterszoon II Eynewaert Evertsz uit de liga, wat zeer gevoelig lag bij de armen. Hierdoor kwamen er weer ruzies aangezien de armen de afscheidingen tussen de arme en rijke wijken kapotmaakten. De liga brak in meerdere delen: een deel wat vond dat de afscheidingen moesten blijven in hun huidige vorm. Een ander deel vond dat ze mochten blijven, maar wel in een andere vorm. Een groot deel wou de afscheidingen weg hebben. Voor een deel maakte het niks uit. Daarom werd op 4 juli ene zitting gehouden. Deze zitting ging over de afscheidingen. Een groot deel wou ze weg hebben. Maar Pieter Pieterszoon II gaf hier geen gehoor aan, en de afscheidingen bleven, ondanks dat de meerderheid ze weg wou hebben. Hierdoor kwam er een opstand tegen 1517. Hij werd slecht ontvangen toen hij aanwezig was op het Losse Boomplein ( op 5 juli). Zo gooiden mensen bloed en brandnetels naar hem en kwam er een boze man die zijn hand in de brand wou zetten. Hierdoor bleef Pieter Pieterszoon II 10 dagen thuis zitten. Hij durfde niet meer in het openbaar op te treden en aangezien de liga niet zonder hem kon waren er geen zittingen tot 22 juli aangezien er geen zitting was op 15 juli wegens te weinig tijd. De zitting was zeer treurig van aard en er werd slechts een beslissing genomen : Pieter mocht voortaan enkel nog inde buurt komen van gewone mensen als hij toestemming kreeg van Ligaleden, die gingen controleren of een persoon onbetrouwbaar of betrouwbaar was. Hierdoor werd Pieters leven zeer treurig en werkt er bijna geen ligazitting gehouden op 29 juli. Uiteindelijk kwam de zitting er wel maar zonder Pieter Pieterszoon II. Er werden geen beslissingen genomen. Er werden wel voorstellen gedaan, zoals een waarmee Pieter Pieterszoon II werd afgezet, maar dit werd afgewezen. Er werd vooral gesproken over de Losse Boomplein-rellen. Pieter Pieterszoon II weigerde nog langer actief te zijn in het openbare leven maar hij besloot stadsheer te blijven tot 1 januari 1518. Hierna mocht de liga beslissen over het ambt van Stadsheer. Hierdoor moest de liga heel vele moeilijke beslissingen nemen over hoe en door wie het moest worden ingevuld. Dit leidde tot dat de ligaleden de huizen van bijna iedere inwoner die meer dan 80000 Horigheimse goudcirkels langsgingen om te vragen wie ze het beste vonden of wat ze het beste vonden. Dit namen ze dan mee in de besprekingen. Er gebeurden tot 1 december weinig belangrijke dingen, er werd vooral vergaderd over de nieuwe stadsheer, behalve op 15 november een demonstratie tegen het feit dat de Liga enkel rijkere mensen vroeg naar hun mening over een nieuwe stadsheer. De liga besloot de demonstratie te negeren. op 1 december werd bekend dat Petrus Haegenmaeker de nieuwe stadsheer werd. Deze man werkte mee aan de opzetting van de markt en zorgde er voor dat kraampjes ordelijke waren. Op 16 december was de laatste ligazitting van dat jaar en werd besproken hoe de Republiek de rgaarden te veroveren. Er werd besloten eerst Arkenhuizen te veroveren. De Republiek der Gaarden wist dit niet. Hiermee eindigde het jaar 1517 1518 1518 begon rustig. Op 1 januari begon de termijn van de tweede stadsheer Petrus Haegenmaeker. Hij werd meteen geliefd en hief de scheidingswanden tussen de arme en rijke wijken op. Ze veroorzaakten volgens hij zelfs maatschappelijke problemen. De liga kreeg daarnaast ook een tweede zittingsplaats: In de Toren van Landen aan de Scharenbuurt., vlak bij het Zeverik. Bij het cafe daar werd er bier uitgedeeld aan de ligaleden. Hierdoor waren er zoveel dronken ligaleden dat de zitting van 4 januari werd afgelast. De stadstaat verviel bijna in anarchie. De cafes hadden in sommige straten de macht. Deze cafes sopten bier in waterleidingen, waardoor een geen water maar bier uit de kraan kwam. Hierdoor waren deze straten vaak vol dronken mensen. De liga lag vaak dronken op de vloer van het ligakwartier aan de Bessijnenstraat, dus die kon daar weinig aan doen. De Republiek der Gaarden kon zo makkelijk de stad binnenvallen. Maar er waren enkel burgers die bij de stadspoorten stonden en dit konden voorkomen. De stad was zeer moeilijk bestuurbaar geworden. Hiervan komt de bijnaam van de Horigheimers bierkranen. Deze bijnaam leeft voort in de naam van een mannenkoor. De cafes werden populair. De annexatieplannen van Arkenhuizen gingen bijna niet door. De toenmalige Kapitein van Staat (dat is de leider van de Republiek der Gaarden) Julius Maelyn besloot maar eens een kijkje te gaan nemen bij de liga (op 10 januari). Tot zijn verbazing waren bijna alle ligaleden overleden door alcoholvergiftiging. Volgens sommigen werden de cafés onder druk gezet om het bier in de waterleidingen te doen door de Republiek der Gaarden, zodat de alle ligaleden overleden. Petrus Haegenmaeker woonde overigens niet meer in Horigheim aangezien hij bang was dat alle waterleidingen bier bevatten. Er werden enkele grote drukwerken over deze dingen gemaakt, genaamd 'Hou men den Biere Gefouligh maeckte en Den Grooten bierdoot. De politiek stortte in. De liga was dood. Enkele burgers namen de stad overnemen maar ze maakten regelmatig ruzie. Daarnaast waren er twee kampen ontstaan. Er waren twee kampen ontstaan, eentje die vind dat de de stadsheer en liga moeten blijven bestaan, de andere groep vond dat ze konden worden afgeschaft. Een groot deel vond dat bier verboden moest worden, aangezien het een politiek probleem veroorzaakte. Toen Petrus Haegenmaeker op 20 januari terugkeerde naar Horigheim was hij compleet van slag. Hij ging eerst kijken bij de begraafplaats. Daar zag hij tot zijn verbijstering allemaal graven van ligaleden. Hij was erg bang dat Horigheim politiek nooit meer op zijn oude niveau kwam en dat Horigheim weer werd geannexeerd door de Republiek der Gaarden. Uiteindelijk gebeurde dit niet. De stadsheer kon geen ligazittingen houden, aangezien bijna alle ligaleden overleden waren. Hij besloot maar weer terug te keren naar zijn eigne huis, buiten Horigheim (op 25 januari). Enkele Horigheimers met meer dan 80000 Horigheimer goudcirkels gingen op die dag vergaderen over de toekomst, wat ze hadden afgesproken met de Stadsheer. Hieruit bleek dat de meeste mensen graag Petrus Haegenmaeker wouden behouden. Op 2 februari werd er een kleine politieke pauze gehouden. In deze pauze gebeurde er vrij weinig. HIerna werd bekend dat Petrus Haegenmaeker terugkeerd en een nieuwe liga benoemd. Deze liga besloot gelijk dat de invasie van Arkenhuizen moest beginnen. Om de inwoners zover te krijgen dat ze de Kapitein van Staat manipuleerden richtte de stadsheer deen wijngaard, genaamd la Ventura. Grondgebied Vanwege de relatief grondstof arme grond en de lange droogtes die het gebied teisterden in de jaren '50 zijn veel inwoners naar Harkum en Waaghuizen vertrokken. De Tienjarenoorlog liet eveneens diepe sporen na in Horigheim. Naam De naam Horig''heim komt van de naam ''Horandia. De lokale germaanse bevolking wijzigde dat naar Horingahaim. Later kwamen de spellingen Hargem, Harighem, Horegem, en zeldzaam zelfs Origem. Categorie:Raadssteden